huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
Aiko/Q
Aiko What's your most fucked up sexual fantasy? I want to be chained to the bed and dominated. What's the craziest place you haven't done it, but would like to? Underneath your desk, during class. What was your first time like? With a girl, of course. Once I found the hole we were good to go. What do you usually do when you can't think of anything else to do? Oh that's easy; crank one out. You a political person at all? Nah, that's all a bunch of noise to me. Do you prefer to know your partner's sexual history? Yeah, I like to know what I'm getting myself into. What's your kill count? Huh? How many notches you got on the ol' belt? I'm looking at a decent amount, but nothing crazy. This is a fun one...what's your biggest turn on? Hearing a girl moan, hands down. How do you define happiness? I don't know... I guess I'm still searching for that answer. What's your favorite part of the female body? The chest...region. So honestly, how many chicks are you seeing right now? There are a couple of girls I've met that I'm talking to. Let's seeeeeeee... longest relationship you've ever had? My longest? Probably a year and some change. What's your ideal, perfect vacation like? This is lame but I prefer to just stay home and relax. What kind of porn are you into? What? I want to know. Believe me, one look at my browser history would terrify you. What's my favorite way to spend the evening? Gambling. On what day was I born? November 9th. How big are my boobs? As if I even have to ask. D Cup. Please tell me you know what I do for a living? A university professor. Do you remember how old I said I was? 28 Years Old. Which season did I say I liked best? Autumn. What college degree did I earn? 6 year degree. Can you guess where I'd rather be right now? Gold Falls Casino. How much do I weigh? And do not get this wrong. 109 lbs. The Player This is random but how tall are you? Last time I checked, I was five-four. Lame question, but what's your favorite color? That's how you know when you've got nothing to talk about *chuckles*. Ehhhh....I like green. I've got to know, what cup size you rockin'? Wow. How romantic. I'm "rocking" D's. Where is your favorite place to hang out? Oh shit. You can't keep me out of the casino. What would you say your main hobby is? Sleeping. No, wait! Gambling! What do you study in college? I've got a Master's degree in Mathematics and I regret it every day. What do you do? Like, for work, I mean? You mean besides the whole university professor thing? So exactly how old are you? Why twenty-one, of course. Nah, I'm fucking with you. I'm twenty-eight. Forgive me, I haven't even asked your last name yet. My full name is Aiko Yumi. I know, I know. Could I be more Japanese? How much do you weigh, if you don't mind my asking? Of course, every woman's favorite question. I'm one-oh-nine, ya' dick. So I won't forget it. When is your birthday? I'm sure you'll forget it anyway, but it's November 9th. Do you prefer one season over the others? If I had to pick, I would probably say Autumn. I'm a sucker for all the colors. There are a couple of girls I've met that I'm talking to. I respect your honesty, but they better not be cuter than me. This is lame but I prefer to just stay home and relax. No, I'm with you. Who needs the stress of traveling? Yeah, I like to know what I'm getting myself into. Yes! I know this is pretty messed up, but it kinda turns me on to know. I don't know... I guess I'm still searching for that answer. Yep! Same here. Please let me know when you find it. My longest? Probably a year and some change. Same here. I don't like to be tied down for too long. Believe me, one look at my browser history would terrify you. Oh my god, now I'm curious. It can't be worse than mine, though. The chest... region. *giggles* Of course, now I see why you came up to me. I want to be chained to the bed and dominated. That... can be arranged. Underneath your desk, during class. Oh shit. That would be pretty hot. Hearing a girl moan, hands down. You mean like this? *mimics a moaning sound and then laughs* Once I found the hole we were good to go. *giggles* Well I hope you remembered where it was. Oh that's easy; crank one out. Really? *giggles* I thought I was just weird. Category:Q&A